Different
by xxkimboluvsgaara
Summary: High School and different people is what Sakura is thinking the past couple of weeks. Will she fit in or will she be a nerd? Plus does she think someone is looking at her everyday or it is her imagination? Read to find out ;


Well yeah I know I haven't update some or all of my fanfics and im terribly sorry about that

_Well yeah I know I haven't update some or all of my fanfics and im terribly sorry about that._

_Heres a new story, I hope you like it._

_Summary: High School and different people is what Sakura was thinking the past couple of weeks. Will she fit in or will she be a nerd? Plus does she think someone is looking at her everyday or it is her imagination? Read to find out ;_

_Paring – gaaraXsakura_

_Age – Gaara: 15; Sakura: 14_

**Different**

By: **xxkimboluvsgaara**

Summer is almost ending with a more a couple of weeks till school starts. Everyone in Tokyo was either in clubs, parties, or somewhere in a different location. Elementary, Middle, and High school students love it when its summer but when school starts that when their smiles turn upside down.

_High School_

Hi my name is Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you. I'm telling you readers about my life as I am entering high school. Yeah I know me as a freshmen gotta watch out. Well I'm so nervous but at the same time I'm excited. Hehe

Well yeah I do hope you know all of my friends in Konoha. Just incase let review back shall we?

Well there's Naruto and Sasuke who has been my friends since I was 13 and gosh how I love them. Yeah Naruto can be a lil annoying and loud but just how he is. Sasuke, well you know Sasuke. Well I can't blush right now since I'm going to think about him.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Another people who hang out with each other too. Well Hinata I think she has a big crush on Naruto and I think that is so cute. She may have her stuttering but that stop her from having courage and go up against her cousin Neji. Neji, we will talk a bout him later on. Kiba on the other hand think he all strong since he got his cute little dog Akamaru with him. Shino, well I hardly know him since he always quiet and sometime I see him playing with bugs.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. They have been hanging out with each other since I can remember. But at first it was both Choji and Shikamaru who were hanging out and then comes Ino.

Ino. The pig! We've been best friends since I moved in Konoha since I was little. I remember when bullies were making fun of my forehead but thank to Ino she told them to go up. How could I ever thank her?

Last but not least are Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee. All of them are older than all of us. They're in sophomore year, so we call can expect they will hardly going to talk to us.

But yeah all 9 of us are going to be freshman's. Scary huh? I think so too. But let keep it moving.

Well it's getting late so might as well tell you more stuff tomorrow. Wish me good luck.

;)

* * *

Chapter 1: Morning

A pink-hair teenager was sleeping like a baby till she heard the sound of her alarm go off at 6:30 in the morning only to slap it hard on the snooze button.

_Just a few more minutes' god!_

Hearing her alarm isn't a good thing to hear in the morning. Getting up from her bed to stretch her muscles and did some little workouts. She opened up the windows and opened up the window to let some fresh air in her room. _Today is the day._

Looking at her calendar it read September 2.

Walking straight to her door she opened and it went to take a shower. She turns on the water to warm. Stripping down to until she's has only her bra and underwear. She took both of them off and went inside the shower.

After a few minutes in there she turns it off and grab a towel to wrap it around her. With her hair all went, drops of water leaving her to her skin.

It was 6:45 when she opens her door. She dropped her towel leaving her to walk naked in her room; she walked up to grab some fresh new undies and bra. Putting it on with out and struggle to opened up her closet to find a uniform hanging there just waiting for her to put it on.

And of course she did put it on. Looking at herself in the room to complemented her feeling good.

She went to the bathroom and brushes her teeth, brush her hair, and put on some make-up. Afterwards she went down stairs to the kitchen to make her self some cereal.

Her parents are hardly ever home since they're both hard workers working at their offices. Sakura doesn't mind just that they will leave money and she will be happy.

Finishing her cereal she got and looked in front of her. It's a note from her parents. It read ;

_Sakura_

_Sweetie sorry your father and I just had to work on your first day off high school._

_I hope every thing will turn out okay today_

_And I made your lunch before I left_

_Love always,_

_Mom _

Crumpling up and threw it in the garbage to went upstairs and grabbed her book bag since all she had was a notebook and some few pens and pencils.

Leaving her house she locked her door and left.

* * *

**Well how did you like the first chapter on 'Different'? I hope you like it. Well all you gotta do is review**

**;D**

**xxkimboluvskim**


End file.
